Oh What a Night
by mirannon
Summary: WELL! Bella has a steamy dream about Edward... How will he react? Can you smell lemons? And what if Charlie interrupts? Please R/R, First Fan Fict!
1. Charlie and Zippers

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters (Stephenie Meyer does!) but I did make this plot! PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!!!!! IT'S MY FIRST ONE EVER!!!!**

"Oh What a Night"

**EPOV**

"Goodnight, love," I whispered in her ear as she drifted into unconsciousness. I stroked her soft cheek and listened to her breathing.

"I love you," she mumbled. I couldn't tell if she was awake or asleep as she said this. Listening to Bella talk when she was asleep was one of my favorite things to do, aside from kissing her beautiful lips. How I wanted to do that now. It was becoming increasingly difficult as the wedding approached to resist her. Every night, she would whisper, even moan my name, and every night, it was more and more difficult to not wake her up and take her right then and there.

" Oh Edward," she groaned and threw her leg over mine. Her heart rate sped up and she grabbed a fistful of my shirt, moaning my name again loudly. This was new, and I didn't know how to respond. I felt like I should wake her up, but I was too intrigued by her actions. What was she dreaming about? These were the moments that I really wished I had access to her thoughts. Every small kiss Bella and I shared had a huge effect on me. Her actions now were causing every extra-sensitive nerve in my body to electrify. I could feel my pants tightening around my zipper as I looked at Bella; her shirt ridden up to her chest, revealing her pale, smooth stomach; her hair swirled around her head, making her look wild and even more beautiful. Oh god, I wished I knew what she was thinking…

**BPOV**

_The bathroom was full of steam as I stepped out of the shower, the mirror so foggy I could barely see my silhouette. I rubbed the mirror, so I could examine my reflection. I looked up and down my body. Not so bad, I thought. Sure, I could do with some more curves, but overall, it was fine. I still didn't see what Edward saw, though. I was counting down the days until the wedding. Only forty-five left. Forty-five more torturous nights until he could finally see me like this. Finally touch my breasts and explore my body with his cold fingers. I slowly brought my left hand up to my breast. The smooth, pale skin, the small pink nipples, the dark round areola… I began to massage them, tracing circles around the taut nipples. A groan escaped my lips as my other hand quickly found my hot center. _

"_Oh Edward!" I collapsed to the floor, but before impact, he was there. He caught me before I hit the ground, and gently laid me down onto the cold tile. Shivers made their was down my spine._

"_Edward, how did you..." I tripped over my words in my astonishment._

"_Alice had a vision, love. I ran here as fast as I could." His eyes, a deep shade of topaz, were glazed with concern, but lurking behind the surface, I could see lust. _

"_Edward, I need you. Please, Edward ple…" _

"_Shhhhhh, love." He whispered putting a finger to his lips. Swiftly, he grabbed the towel of the counter, and placed it under my head. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, and began the painfully slow decent down my body. He moved his lips to my ear, and kissed and nibbled at the lobe. "Oh Edward". His lips went to my breast. He sucked on the waiting nipple, first being soft, then vigorously licking and nipping at the bud. Switched to the other, he began tracing small circles around the areola. _

"_Oh GOD!" I couldn't help but scream for him, I mean he was a _GOD!_ He lifted his gaze from my sore nipples and watched my pleading eyes as he moved his face to between my legs. He planted a kiss on each side of my inner thigh, and started in. He gradually began to lick and nip my clit, forcing it in different directions, causing me to arch my back and groan his name. He kissed it, and shifted his attention to my hot and waiting center. _

"_Bella, you're so… wet!" Edward stuck his cold tongue into my warm core, and I moaned. He pushed it in an out, picking up the pace. He moved his hand to my clit, rapidly making circle around the sides. _

"_Oh, oh, OH!" And before I could warn him, my orgasm erupted, rocking both Edward and me. He sucked all my juices out of my pleased center, and he smiled my favorite crooked smile._

"_Edward, how on earth did you…" But my praise was interrupted by a sharp rap on the door._

"_Bella! What are you doing in there?!"_

**EPOV**

I can't believe I was lying here, watching Bella touch herself. It felt so wrong, yet so right. Her right hand was down her underwear, her left hand, massaging her breasts. It was the most incredible sight of my existence. Did she do this often when I was away hunting? Or was this completely new, a result of years of pent up frustration because of my boundaries and refusals? I was frozen: not my temperature, but my muscles, completely immobilized due to shock. My hands yearned to stretch out and take the place of her hands, but I knew I couldn't take advantage of this situation. Instead, my hand that was not under Bella began to wander of its own accord to the now quite large bulge in my pants. My fingers slowly unzipped my zipper and snaked their way under my navy blue boxers. The feelings that began coursing through my body were incredible. Overwhelming sensations were creeping through my abdomen, threatening to burst. My eyes were on Bella, watching her wandering hands intently. All of a sudden, she began moaning my name louder and louder, almost shouting.

"Oh, oh, OH!" she yelled. The hand stroking my member increased pace of its own accord, and I groaned Bella's name. The tension in my lower stomach exploded as did Bella's, for she grasped at my chest and moaned louder than ever before. It was the most amazing feeling and sight I have ever seen: Bella grinding against my leg, her hand in her underwear, my hand down my pants, us both erupting at the same time. As my momentary, extraordinary high was just ending, a the door burst open and Charlie screamed, "Bella! What are you doing in there!?"

In my occupied state, I had not been aware of my own actions, let alone Charlie's thoughts. Bella's eyes flew open, her hand still down her pants.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed, completely dismayed. "Oh my GOD!" Her face was the reddest I have ever seen it. She glanced at me and then at my unzipped jeans. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Time for a Chat

"_Oh my God," she exclaimed, completely dismayed. "Oh my GOD!" Her face was the reddest I have ever seen it. She glanced at me and then at my unzipped jeans. This was going to be a long night._

**BPOV**

"Oh my God!" I said for the third time in a row. I had no idea what in the world was going on. Why was my hand down my pants? And why was Edward's hand down HIS pants? I couldn't wait to be a vampire, so I wouldn't miss anything while I slept because by the look of things, I had missed some pretty interesting stuff.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS GOING ON!?" Charlie bellowed at the top of his lungs standing with one hand on the door, the other gesturing at Edward and me. Since I myself had no idea, I just sat there, confused and _extremely_ embarrassed.

 "Chief Swan, it's really not as bad as it seems-" Edward began.

"As bad as it SEEMS?! I know what's going on here. Both of you downstairs NOW. And Bella, put on a robe." Charlie turned around and stomped down to the kitchen. Could this _get_ anymore awkward? I really didn't think so. I glanced up at Edward, whose face was a hard mask, but I thought I could detect the faint hint of a smile behind his stony, beautiful mouth.

"What _happened_, Edward? What was I- what were you-? I couldn't even form coherent sentences in my just-awoken-from-sleep-by-my-father-catching-my-boyfriend-in-my-bed-and-both-of-our-hands-down-our pants state.

Now there was definitely a grin playing at his lips as he said, "Do you touch yourself often, Bella? Or was that the first time?" _Oh my God._ I had been _touching_ myself? With Edward next to me? My face must've been the darkest shade of tomato red that it had ever been. I covered my face with my hands as I slipped out of the bed.

"I don't know," I mumbled sliding on my robe. "Not that I'm aware of." Edward was quickly at my side, tying the robe at my waist. When he was finished with the knot, he slid his hand from my waist, over my breast, up to my face, which he turned up to face his.

"Don't be embarrassed, love," he whispered, cupping my face in both of his hands. "If you didn't notice, I was doing the same thing." He smiled crookedly down at me, taking my breath away.

"BELLA!!" Charlie yelled from downstairs. I had almost forgotten about him with Edward smiling at me. I jumped and grabbed Edward's hand as we made our way downstairs for possibly the worst few moments of my life.

Charlie was sitting at the small table in the kitchen, looking absolutely livid.

"Sit," he commanded. We sat. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Please explain to me what was happening up there," he said with the air of a man trying with extreme difficulty to restrain himself from shouting at the top of his lungs. I had no intention of responding and was surprised when Edward jumped in.

"It was exactly as it looked, sir," he replied calmly.

"And what might that be?" Charlie responded.

"Bella was sleeping and touching herself, and I just couldn't help myself, so started touching myself, too," Edward stated simply. I was stunned. Didn't he know how Charlie would react? Well, of course he could, he could read his mind. Wait a sec. Why didn't Edward hear Charlie burst into my room. I filed that away to ask him at a later moment. For now, all I could focus on was Charlie seething, his eyes boring into Edward's. Edward hardly looked phased by the whole thing.

"Out of my house. Now." Charlie pointed in the direction of the door, still glaring at Edward.

"I'm very sorry, Chief Swan. But I promise I would never touch Bella. I promise." He walked out of the house, probably just to climb up to my bedroom window again.

"Bella, I thought I made it very clear that he is not to spend the night in your room. He leaves at 10:30. That's the rule." I could tell he was embarrassed as well because he wouldn't look me in the eye.  "I know. I'm sorry Dad," I muttered, also not meeting his eyes.

"Well, you are grounded for a month. And _he_ is not allowed over. For an indefinite period of time." I started to protest, but Charlie cut me off.

"Unless you want to be grounded for two months, I suggest you go back bed." I sighed.

"I'm sorry Dad. Night."

"Night Bells." He sighed and put his head in his hands as if in frustration. I ran upstairs as fast as I could. Edward was already sitting on my bed, waiting for me. I couldn't help myself- I smiled.

"Hey," I whispered, even more quietly than usual.

"Hey," he whispered back. I walked over and sat in his lap. Edward began stroking my hair and back. I didn't know what I was feeling- a mixture of humiliation, confusion, and something else I couldn't name.

"I have a question," I stated.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Why didn't you hear Charlie coming? I mean his room is down the hall. You should've been able to hear him get up before he burst my door open."

"I was, ah, a bit occupied." He glanced down and met my eyes briefly, and then looked away in embarrassment.

"Oh," I said understanding. "Why were you, um, occupied? I mean, you never normally do that, do you?" I was actually very curious.

"No, no I don't normally do that when I'm here. It's just you were very, um, active tonight and to prevent myself from taking you right there, I had to do something."

"You don't do that while you're _here_, you said? Do you do that at your house?" His face looked as though I had just found out something I was never supposed to know.

"Yes, Bella. I do. I'm sorry. It's just, since we're waiting for the wedding, and it's getting hard to not-to not just make love to you every night, so I have to take, um, precautions." He spoke as though admitting a great flaw.

"Edward, it's okay. Apparently, I do, too. It's nothing to be embarrassed of." I looked shyly up at him. He hugged me tighter to his chest.

"Speaking of which," he began. "That leads me to _my_ question."

"And what would that be?" I inquired.

"What in the world could you have been dreaming of to make you act like that?" I had forgotten all about my dream until this moment. I blinked, and it all flooded back to me in a delightful rush. I longed for the Edward in my dream at this moment. The ache between my legs returned in full throttle. I slid off his lap and untied my robe. Dropping my robe to floor. I crawled on my bed and spread out to the center.

"If you want," I whispered, "I'd be happy to show you."


	3. Closets and Boxers

"_What in the world could you have been dreaming of to make you act like that?" I had forgotten all about my dream until this moment. I blinked, and it all flooded back to me in a delightful rush. I longed for the Edward in my dream at this moment. The ache between my legs returned in full throttle. I slid off his lap and untied my robe. Dropping my robe to floor. I crawled on my bed and spread out to the center._

"_If you want," I whispered, "I'd be happy to show you."_

**EPOV**

What was Bella doing to me? It was hardly fair. She was wearing a hole-filled camisole and short shorts and looked so appealing that it took me a minute to remember why I wasn't making love to her every second of every day. _Right, I'm a dangerous vampire who could kill her with one wrong twitch of my hand. That's why._ But it was hard, so hard, not to just devour her on the spot, to reach out and shred her clothes and take her right there, faster than she could blink. But alas, she was still too fragile. _I can wait forty-five more days. Only forty-five. _Even as I thought it, I realized that this was going to be difficult. _Very_ difficult, indeed.

"Edward," Bella whispered looking up at my, her lip pouting out slightly. When she spoke my name, it sounded like a caress. I shivered involuntarily.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Don't you want to know what my dream was about?" Oh, how I longed to know. It seemed that the only way I was going to find out, however, was going to be through demonstration, a demonstration that every part of my body yearned to take place in but knew I shouldn't.

"Bella…" I warned. I don't know if I could stop once I got so far. My limits seemed about to be pushed farther than they had ever been stretched before.

"Come on Edward. Let me show you." As if pulled by an invisible lasso, I slowly made my way over to her in the middle of the bed. I slid my entire body over her and placed by hands on either side of her shoulders, so I was in a push up position on top of her. She ran her hands up and down my chest, causing me to release a low, guttural growl. Bella reached up and slowly but with as much force as she could, pulled my face down to hers.

The kiss started out soft, just as all of ours did. Her lips felt like heaven against mine, sending pulses of pleasure to each electrified nerve in my body. I needed to be closer to her. I dropped my body slightly so that I could feel ever curve of her delicate body against mine. A small moan escaped her lips.

All of a sudden I heard Charlie climbing the stairs; he was coming to check on Bella. I jumped off of her, and hid in the closet.

"Lie down!" I hissed at her through the crack in the doors.

With a sudden swinging open of the door, Charlie barged into the room.

"AHA! I knew you would come back you little… oh…" he trailed off. " Sorry… I, um… thought that, uh… never mind…Well goodnight … "

"Night Dad…" I could hear her suppressed laugh from under the covers, and I could not help them smile that crept onto my face. The warmth of her laughter, the way she slowly crawled out of bed, they way she sauntered over to the door, a shiver rolled down my back.

_Patience, Edward. Patience. Just wait for Charlie to go back to bed and then…_

But my thoughts were interrupted, by a small knock on the closet door.

"Edward, it's Bella. I'm coming in."

**BPOV**

After Charlie left the room, I quickly and quietly walked to the door, closing and locking it.

Now, with no chance of Charlie barging in, I put my focus on where it truly belonged: my gorgeous vampire fiancé that was hiding in my closet. I slid out of my shorts and shrugged off the tattered cami, now only in my plain white underwear. In one swift motion, I picked the robe back up off the floor, put it on, and tiptoed to the closet door.

"Edward, it's Bella. I'm coming in," I whispered. I opened the door and stepped in, grasping the air above me for the light switch.

"The lights stay off." His velvety voice filled the cramped space, and I could feel my body turn to mush. I felt my way to behind the clothes until I found him. He was leaning against the back of the closet, and I could feel his cool breathe as it hit my face. The smell of him was too much for me to bear. I needed him now, craved his touch.

I undid the knot on he robe, and it fell in a heap onto floor.

"This is what I was dreaming about."

I reached for his cold hand, intertwining my finger on top of his, as I placed his icy palm on my breast. My nipples instantly hardened under his cool touch, and I moaned.

He put his lips to my ear and whispered seductively, "Bella, love, I want to please you. Tell me what to do."

"Anything you want. I'm all yours."

His hands explored my body, never lingering anywhere too long. Teasing me. I could feel my body becoming impatient. Enough was enough, I had waited too long. I jumped on him, crushing my lips to his, and his back smacked the wall, making a loud thud.

But I didn't care, all I wanted was Edward. To feel him, to know him in a different sense.

"Bella… you… really… have to… stop…this." He said in between kisses.

"I won't send you over the edge Edward. I just want to feel you." I violently kissed my way down his hard, pale chest.

I reached his belt, and I looked up at his perfect face, laced with anticipation. I kissed the inch of skin above the leather and slowly began to unbuckle. I pulled the belt through all the loops, and dropped it too the floor. I pulled down the zipper and his pants, leaving him in just his checkered boxers.

I looked up at his face, and he nodded. I slipped my fingers, on either side of his hips, under the elastic. And brought the down to the floor.

"Oh _Edward_!"

He was huge, to say the least. My eyes feasted on his member, as it stood fully upright. I brought my hand up, and traced the engorged vein on the underside. He moaned. With my other hand, I massaged the base, squeezing lightly, then more forcefully. I hesitated for a moment, but I knew it was what I wanted. I slowly brought my lips to the tip, put him in my mouth, and let my tongue glide and lick him. He tasted incredible. I traveled everywhere, the sides, the bottom, treating him like a delicious ice cream, and lapping up all the melting sides.

His body, reaching his climax, began to shake, and I knew what was coming. I brought him fully into my mouth and sucked as hard as I could. He exploded in my mouth; the force of his cum shot me backwards, and out the closet door. With his juices dripping down my chin, I looked into the dark closet and grinned. He came out fully clothed and swooped me up into his arms.

"That, was amazing. I love you so much."

He carried me over to the bed and gently placed me down, pulling the covers over me and tucking them under my sides. He kissed my forehead, and crawled beside me on the bed, humming my lullaby.

And I fell asleep, wondering about what tomorrow would bring.


	4. Author's Note

Hey Guys! We just wanted to thank you guys sooo much for the amazing reviews. It really encourages us to keep writing! We should have a new chapter up in a day or so, but we've just been so busy! You know how it is… Anyway, thanks again you guys! Your reviews totally make our day! XOXOXOXOXO- Mirannon


End file.
